


An Ode to Something that will Never be Forgotten

by Pipmally



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gravity Falls Finale 5th Anniversary, just a little something I wrote to celebrate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipmally/pseuds/Pipmally
Summary: Just a little something that I wrote for the 5th anniversary of Gravity Fall’s Finale
Kudos: 3





	An Ode to Something that will Never be Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> An ode to my favorite show of all time, and how not even my awful memory could forget this show, not even 5 years later

This show might at first seem like a cliché Disney show before you watch it, but within the first two minutes of the first episode, I was laughing and hooked onto the show. It is incredibly unique, especially for a Disney show, as it also has an actual plot that is built up to the 3(or 4)-part epic series finale. It is also one of the only Disney shows ever to end where it was supposed to and not drag on for several more years and seasons than it should have, even though it easily could have done so and kept its fanbase and ratings that same.

This show is an animation masterpiece that was written and drawn beautifully. Everything in it was and is, perfection down to the tiniest detail. And in a show like this, the tiniest details need to be payed attention to. If they are not, you could go from understanding something, to everything suddenly not making any sense. 

This show has amazing characters that are pure perfection. You see growth in almost all of the characters. And you get so invested in them, that once it is finally time to say good-bye to them, you just can’t, not even years later. They are all so lovable and funny, that you can’t help but cheer on the good and the bad guys. I have found myself on multiple occasions, feeling sorry and sympathy both sides, too. 

This show portrays how it feels like to be a kid having fun and going on adventures during one summer. It was literally based on how the creator of the show himself remembers how it felt like to be a kid. With all the funny jokes, codes and ciphers, mysteries, and shenanigans in the show, it really does portray a kid on summer break. It also does this with all of the relationships and potential relationships throughout the show. To this day, I have still found wars between ships going on in the fandom, found in comment sections of wiki pages, fanfics, and YouTube videos. 

This show is incredibly dark, especially in the second season, for a Disney show. You could just tell that once part 1 of the season one finale ended, that the show’s entire attitude changed from a lighthearted tone to a more serious and dark tone. This show did what most shows couldn’t do, with balancing the darker tone with the lighter one, and did it perfectly. And as the show progressed, so did the stakes, fear, and paranoia in the show. And this show had the unique ability to make it seem real. I remember, from the first time I watched the show, how I would sometimes be genuinely worried about what would happen next and how anxious it was waiting to see if all the characters would be alright. 

This show lived up to its hype. (In my opinion) Every episode is great, funny, mysterious, and follows the plot in its own way. And I can not forget the codes. At the end of the every episode, and sometimes during the episodes, there are codes and various different ciphers. Some of them being funny, some of them creepy, and some of them furthering the plot. 

This show has one of the most action-packed, tearjerking, and best finales of any show I have ever watched. It closed off most of the loose ends and the ones it didn’t, were answered later on, or just left intentionally for the fans to imagine what happened. The epic 3(4) part finale was the perfect way to end this show, especially with all the action. I remember, when first watching the show, thinking that everyone would would be gone. But the the last ten minutes of the show is what really got me. It was the first time I had ever cried over something fictional and ever since this show ended,whether it was the first time watching the ending, or the one hundred seventh time watching the ending, it can still bring me to tears. For a show to still be able to have that affect on some people (maybe it’s because I spent most of my childhood watching this show) even though the show ended many years ago, is a testament to how one will never forget it. 

This show started on June 15, 2012 at 8pm est, the same date and time I started watching this show at. And ended on February 15, 2016 at 9pm est. It is currently 2 hours into to day after the 5 year anniversary of the finale (I wrote this on February 15, 2021, I just didn’t get to post it until 2 hours into February 16, 2021). And now 5 years later, I am now 16 years old and I am still watching this masterpiece of a show that I started watching when I was 7 years old. 

This show was most of my childhood, and I remember waiting, either a week, or 5 months, for the next episode to come out so I could watch it as it aired. I also remember all of the great times I had, and still have, watching this show. Even with my God-awful memory, this is something that I will never be able to forget.

This show is just west of weird, slightly eerie, and always north of normal.

This show, is Gravity Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls holds so many memories that are close and dear to my heart. And I wanted to repay the favor in some way. This is the only way I knew how to, by poring out 5+ years of feelings and memories into words.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my thoughts and feelings on Gravity Falls.


End file.
